


Guys of glasses

by Ash2000z



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M, Shipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2000z/pseuds/Ash2000z
Summary: Egon and Louis speed time together.





	1. Random attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis decides to take a shower thanks to Egon.

It was a long day at work for Louis. He just arrived at the station. Louis looked tired and all dusty. After all he had to help his folks fix his brothers broken car. Louis sighed tiredly and jumped on the couch. He layed there with one of his legs hanging off the edge. Then he grabbed the tv remote and turned it on.  
On the tv it played He man. Louis watched the show. He stared at the tv excitedly. All of a sudden foot steps were heared, it was coming from upstairs. Someone or something was coming downstairs into the living room.  
A tall shadow covered half of his upper body. He lifted his head up to see who was standing in the distance from him. Louis turned his head left afterwards. He saw Egon with his arms crossed around his waist. Egon face was serious as he stared at him. "It smells in here Louis." He said. Louis frowned up abit. He gave off a embarrassed expression. "Yeah well that's because I.....well." "Louis you didn't get in the shower yet I heard you come inside a few minutes ago." Egon said.  
"It's because I've been so tired." Louis layed his head on the arm rest of the couch. He held his arm out and remained holding the remote towards the tv. Almost like he was going to change the tv.  
Egon walked into the room more, he went passed the tv and sat down on the end of the couch. Louis shoes were touching his arms slightly. Which bothered him, so he removed them. Egon pulled off his shoes and pulled him by the feet towards him.  
"What are you doing Egon?" Louis asked curiously. Egon smiled, he looked at Louis as he layed down on the couch. "Getting you to lay on a couch the right way." He chuckled. "Okay then, you win Egon I'll go take a shower." He said.  
Louis got up from Egon's hold and headed upstairs. Egon followed him as well. Louis walked into the bathroom, and started the water in the tub. He went for the door to close it but he met eyes with Egon. His blue eyes just stared at him, they sparked too. "Oh um did you wanna use the restroom before I?" Louis asked.  
His face went red all at once.  
"I could lend you a hand in cleaning you up Louis." Egon 's face turned red also. He walked inside the bathroom. Egon closed the door then locked it. He stood infront of Louis. Louis continued to stare back at him into his eyes.  
The water was still running in the tub. This alerted Louis, he went by the tub and turned off it. He sat himself on the rim of the tub. Louis touched the water to see if it was too hot or cold to get in. The water was just right to him, it was rather warm. So he went on and took off his clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt first revealing his chest.  
Louis only had a patch of chest hair which wasn't a lot. Next he started to unzip his pants. But then Egon moved in closer towards him. He grabbed his pants by the belt. Louis's heart went wild at this moment. He lifed up his head to look up at Egon's face. Who stared back at him.  
"You gonna help me out?" Louis asked him. "Certainly Louis I will." Egon bent down to Louis's level and kissed him on the lips. He pulled him even closer too. Louis kept his eyes opened as Egon kissed him. For he was to overwhelmed and shocked. His face was turning a reddish color once more.  
All that was heard in the bathroom was smacking from their lips. That's until Louis pulled himself out of the kiss. "Egon what was that for?!!!" He said. Egon took him by the face and pulled his face into another kiss.

"Louis I've never felt like this before towards someone." Egon said as he moved away from the kiss. "Egon but I thought you and Janine were something." Louis asked his eyes were all big. "No no it has never been that way I've always felt the opposite." Egon's lips distracted Louis as he spoke. All he seen was Egon's pair of lips shinning as he talked. "Wow Egon you're really handsome, and those lips of yours are something."  
Louis sat himself on the toliet and pulled Egon towards his lap. Egon sat down, he felt Louis breathing down his neck. "You think so Louis that's nice of you to say." He said. Louis wrapped his arms around Egon. He kissed him on the neck. All down it and up it. "Oooh that feels nice...." Egon moaned.


	2. In the bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Egon are in the bedroom. Louis us searching for some clothes to wear. While Egon is covering and holding Louis. The guys find themselves in a loving manner.

"Aren't you gonna get in the shower louis?" Egon asked. Louis sat awhile on the toliet with Egon in his lap. "No no I can wait a little longer Egon." He held Egon tighter in his arms. Egon released himself from Louis's arms. Then stood up infront of him. He went for Louis's pants and pulled them down his legs.  
"Egon my shoes and socks aren't off yet." Louis stared him down into his eyes. "Take off your shoes." Egon moved himself away from him. He watched as louis removed his shoes, and socks. This left him with his underwear on.  
Louis's underwear were the color blue just like his shirt but a darker color. He pulled them down his legs slowly. He felt Egon staring at him. So he went as slow as he could. "It's alright if your embarrassed, Louis we all get like that even me." Egon said.  
"I know Egon it's just that I'm not use to someone staring me down." Louis finally removed his undies. He got into the tub afterwards. He got all wet.  
The water covered his body and soaked his hair. Egon watched as Louis used his hands to stroke his hair. "Need a towel Louis I'll pass you one." Egon took a towel off the rack. He then passed a towel to Louis.  
Louis took the towel and grabbed a bar of soap. He rubbed the soap on the towel and it got all soapy.  
He placed the soap down on the side of the tub to the right. He washed his body down with the towel. Louis scrubbed his legs down. He scrubbed his arms too. He soaked his hair up with his wet towel.  
"Don't forget to watch your face Louis." Egon said.

He reached out his hand it went outside towards Egon.  
"Please pass me a bigger towel." He asked. Louis renained still in the tub. He waited for Egon to give him a towel. Egon did so, he gave Louis a big red towel to use. "Thank you." Louis took the towel and wipped his face with it. "So your face got wet or you soaked it?" Egon raised an eyebrow. Louis took the towel off his face and eyed Egon. "My face got covered in water due to my hair dripping Egon." Louis went on and turned off the water. He wrapped his body in the red towel. Then stepped out the tub. Louis walked towards the door and unlocked it.  
He walked into the guys bedroom. "Oooh it's kinda cold in here." Egon Followed him once again. He entered the room right after Louis. He went up to him and pushed himself against Louis's back. "Feeling cool now?" He wrapped his arms around him. Louis started to walk again. "I guess so." He made hus way to the dresser in the room. He searched it for clothes to wear.


	3. Let's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon and Louis climbs into bed. This time Egon allows him to bunk with him. They both get under the cover together. Both off them lay side by side. Louis on the left and Egon on the right. Each of them leave a space apart.

Louis grabbed a red long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue pants. He started to remove his towel from his head that wrapped around his hair. Afterwards he removed the towel from around his waist. He was naked, his body was shinning.   
The light reflected on him like a mirror. Egon couldn't help but stare at him. His blue eyes gazed at Louis's chest that had a patch of curly hair apon it. Louis face went upwards right after he finished placing the towels on the floor. He met Egon's eyes once again and blushed awkardly.  
The two of them acted as if they were little kids. Two shy kids at that. Egon walked over to Louis to help him dress. He was quick as he came. Once he got to Louis he reached out his hands to him. They were shaking like crazy.  
Louis grabbed both of them, and layed the red shirt down on his hands. "Could you hold down the shirt at my level so that I can put my arms in the shirt Egon." He asked. Louis gave off a warm smile. "Certainly." Egon opened the shirt wide and spreaded the arms out.   
After that Louis turned around forwards infront of him. He put his right arm in the shirt, and then his left. Egon buttoned up the shirt. One button at a time. It took him a couple of minutes to get done.   
Egon moved his hands from Louis chest and put them in his pockets. As for Louis, he put on the pants. When he got finished Louis got in bed. Egon's bed he lifted up the covers and climbed in. Lastly he layed his head down on a nearby pillow.  
Egon got in bed too. He climbed under the covers as well. He layed on the left side of the bed. Staring straight forward in Louis's direction. Louis was on the right of the bed he was turned around in Egon's direction. They left some space in the middle of them.  
"So what happens next?" Louis Questioned. He just smiled. Egon remained silent, his face lit up to a reddish color again. "I dunno we could just talk." Egon chuckled a bit. "Okay then, you know I think Janine wants you to notice her Egon." Louis said.  
"Yeah I know the info Louis." Egon turned his head the other way. "If so why haven't you made a move on her yet?" Louis questioned once again.  
"Cause Louis I don't know how, I don't even know if she's that special someone for me either." He turned his body away from Louis. "I can help you learn how to express your feelings and with making intercourse."  
He reached out his arm and rubbed Egon's back.   
"Intercourse, Louis I don't think I'll be needing training for such a thing." Egon Said. He layed down and so did Louis, both of them got silent once again.


	4. Louis's tall partner

Egon continued to lay down. He was turned around in the opposition direction from Louis. He remained silent and felt as if he was really warm. To Louis he thought Egon was sick. Egon's back was warm and hot like a stove.  
He moved his arm away from him. Then scooted himself over his way. Louis was closer to his back but remained turned. Both of them were touching each other.  
"Louis do you mind?" Egon said. "Not at all you need anything tall guy?" Louis asked. He closed his eyes. "I'm fine...


End file.
